The Village Job
by miroku543
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang need money, a place to sleep, and a bath for Kagme and Sango. They find a village being hassled by a demon. It's the great nephew of Kykotsu of the Band Of Seven. Can Inuyasha kill it?
1. Chapter 1

The Village Job

"Hey guys," said Shippo, "what does that sign say?" " 'Help wanted. Demon slayers needed. See the leader of the next village to apply.'" Read Miroku. "Well, we might as well go. We need the money," said Sango. "YES!! A real bed!! A real bath!! C'mon, let's go!" Yelled Kagome. Then Kagome hopped on her bike and started pedaling towards the village leaving the others in her wake. "Wow. She really wants that bed and bath, huh?" Asked Inuyasha. "Yup." "Uh-huh." "Yeah." Inuyasha started running toward Kagome and the others followed him.

An hour after they chased after Kagome, they found the village. They asked a villager where the leader was and she led them to their house. Miroku knocked on the door and a maid answered the door. "Yes? Can I help you?" "Yes. We saw the sign set up saying you needed some demon slayers. We came to apply," said Miroku. "Oh! Come inside. I'll announce you." The maid led them to a door while she went in and talked to the village leader. The maid came back and told them to enter. "Welcome to my home. Thank you for coming to our aid. My name is Tolho." "Hello. My name's Miroku, and this is Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, and Inuyasha. We are happy to help you."

"So why do you need demon slayers?" Asked Kagome. "Well, you see, this demon comes every three nights and takes one of our own. We sent a scout to look for the demons hide out, but we haven't seen him for weeks. We really need your help." "Don't fret my dear lady. We would be glad to assist. Miss. Tolho?" "Yes?" "I was wondering if you have any room left in this humble aboad of yours. We really need a place to sleep and regain our strength," said Miroku. "Of course. You can use my bath house, if you wish." With that said Kagome and Sango ran out of the room and raced towards the bath house. "Whoa. They sure didn't waste any time, did they Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku. "Uh-uh."

For the next three days, they all trained to fight the demon. Well, everyone except Miroku. He flirted with the women. Sango had to drag him back to the others so many times, he actually grew a few inches. On the day when they were to fight the demon they trained even more. A half hour before the demon was supposed to show, Inuyasha went to the village entrance to wait for the demon. The second the sun went down, the demon appeared. "So, you're the demon that has been attacking this village, right?" "Yeah; so what?" "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." Then Inuyasha jumped for the demon and slashed at him with his claws. The demon was to fast though.

He dodged the attack and laughed. "You actually think you can kill me?! The great nephew of Kyokotsu of the Band of 7?!" "What's your name?!" "My name is Enoch!!" "Well Enoch," said Inuyasha, "looks like your gonna die!!" Inuyasha leapt for Enoch and swung the Tetsusaiga at him. He dodged it, but just barely. "Okay, it looks like I'm going to have to bring the big toys. Now die you bastard! WIND!! SCAR!!!!!" Yelled Inuyasha as the Tetsusaiga was brought down. Enoch couldn't dodge the Wind Scar so it sliced through his belly and cut him in half. When the villagers saw the demon was dead, an earsplitting roar came out of nowhere. Inuyasha turned to look at the villagers and waved while he was smiling.

Tolho had a celebration thrown for Inuyasha and his friends in thanks of killing the demon. While Miroku was running from some old women, he saw that some of the men were trying to move the demons' corpse. Miroku lost the women and went over to the men. "May I be of some assistance, gentlemen?" "Yes please. We need all the help we can get." "Please, for me to help you all must get behind me." The villagers did as they were told with a confused look on their faces. Miroku pointed his right hand at the carcass and took the beads of his right wrist. "WIND TUNNEL!!!" The demons' corpse flew into Mirokus' Wind tunnel and all that was left was the blood on the ground where the body was laying. "Thank you, monk. We are indebted to you." "No really. You should be indebted to Inuyasha; he killed the demon. All I did was suck the body into my Wind Tunnel. It's not a big deal." Miroku saw the old women that were chasing him before and freaked out. "Uh, please excuse me gentlemen." Miroku ran away from the women begging for help. "Sango! Shippo! Kagome! Kirara! Somebody help me!!" Miroku saw Sango and ran over to her and hid behind her Hiraiokotsu.

"Huh? Miroku, what're you doing?" "Hiding." "Why?" "Scary old women won't stop chasing me." Sango looked confused and saw the women looking for him. "You're right. They are scary." They actually went through every house trying to find him. While Miroku was cowering behind Sango, Kagome was with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, don't you think everyone is making a big deal about this?" "Yeah. But what ever I do they say I'm modest and just give me more meat. We might as well wait until they've had their fill." Kagome sighed and nodded. After a few hours, the villagers gradually went home to get some sleep. When everyone left, Inuyasha and the others went back to Tolhos' house to get some sleep.

The next day, Tolho paid them the money she owed them for killing the demon and Inuyasha and the others left. While they were leaving, they waved goodbye and the old women started to wink at Miroku and Miroku ran far away from the village. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara finally caught up with him at a half way house where he was eating dumplings and drinking some tea. They then left the half way house and continued their search for Naraku.

The End


	2. chapter 2

The Shikon Temple part 1 of 3

By: Jacob Neighbors

While Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara were heading towards a town Myoga fell from the sky and landed upon Sangos' head. "Myoga what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha. "Master I have to tell you. You are heading straight for the Shikon Temple." "The what?" asked Kagome. "The Shikon Temple. The temple of the Shikon Jewel. I believe there is a shard in the Temple." Said Myoga. "Well it makes sense doesn't it? When the Shikon Jewel was shattered a shard might have landed in the temple where it was originated." Said Miroku. "You're right Miroku. That makes sense." Said Inuyasha. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Shippo. Then Kirara transformed in a wave of fire and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped on her back and Myoga and Kagome were carried by Inuyasha.

"Myoga tell me about the Shikon Temple." Well from what I remember, the Shikon Jewel was made by a jewel maker by the name Hinotsa. He had built the Temple before he made the Jewel. Hinotsa had some help from your father when he built the Temple. But a very evil demon saw the Jewel, he heard your father and Hinotsa talking, and the demon fought your father. When your father used the Backlash Wave the demon had been disintegrated. Oh, yes, I just remembered! Hinotsa also created the Black Jewel, that is now a permanent part of your eye, that transported you, Kagome, and Seshomaru to your fathers' grave," said Myoga. "Well, that would explain a lot. Does he make a lot of jewels?" asked Kagome.

Myoga didn't answer. They saw what quieted him almost immediately. Seshomaru was in front them. His sword drawn.

"Give me the Tetsaiga half-breed." He said. "No way! Our old man chose to give the Tetsaiga to me! Why can't you accept that?!" "Because I know the fullest extent of its power." Seshomaru said calmly. "BACKLASH WAVE!" roared Inuyasha as he brought down the Tetsaiga. Seshomaru dodged it and attacked. "DRAGON ATTACK!" "Inuyasha move!" said a voice. Kikyo appeared and shot a sacred arrow at the Dragon Attack. It disintegrated. And as quickly as she had come she'd left.

"KIKYO!!" shouted Inuyasha and everyone woke up. Apparently they had stopped to rest for the night and Inuyasha was dreaming. "What happened? Where's Kikyo?" "Kikyo?" said a confused Kagome. "Inuyasha you were asleep. You were dreaming." "But what about Seshomaru and the way he dodged the Backlash Wave?" "That never happened Inuyasha. You were just having a nightmare." said Sango. "AND WHY WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT KIKYO ANY WAY, HUH? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BOYFRIND! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!" said Kagome "I-am! But-I-dreamed-I-was-fight-ing-Sesh-o-ma-ru,-he-used-the-Drag-on Att-ack,-I-could-n't-move,-Kik-yo-shot-an-arrow-at- it,-and-it-van-ished." said Inuyasha in between the explosions. "Well that's strange," said Miroku. "Why would Inuyasha have a dream that Seshomaru beat the Backlash Wave and that Kikyo saved him? Could you explain all this Myoga?" "To tell you the truth I don't know any more than you do." Said Myoga. "What if the Tetsaiga is giving Inuyasha the power to see the future when he is asleep?" said Shippo. "Well, it may be possible. Even I don't know everything about the Tetsaiga." Said Myoga. "Let's forget about this. We'll need our energy to get to the Temple tomorrow." Said Sango. "She has a point. Let's just try to get some sleep." Said Kagome, while shooting suspicious looks at Inuyasha.

The next day they all set forth to get to the Shikon Temple. "Master Inuyasha why go to the Temple? You must know it was destroyed many, many years ago," said Myoga. "WHAT!?" yelled everyone. "Why didn't you tell this to us in the first place!?" said Shippo. "You mean you didn't know?" asked Myoga, "Well I might as well tell you. A few years after the Temple was created, Sango's ancestor, Fujiwara Nosai, was traveling to his home and he accidentally overheard Naraku planning to destroy the Temple and get the Shikon Jewel. So Sai looked for Inuyashas' father and told him what he heard. So Hinotsa, Inuyashas' father, and Sai headed towards the Temple. When they arrived they saw Naraku and two very powerful demons trying to break the barrier and get the Jewel. Hinotsa used Death Jewels, Sai used his demon slaying weapons, and Inuyashas' father used the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave; although he knew he couldn't use the Red Tetsaiga which, as you know, destroys barriers. He didn't want to use it in case it hit the Temples barrier. Then Naraku put up a barrier around himself, leaving the demons no protection. Then Inuyashas father had no choice. He used the Red Tetsaiga and Naraku dropped the barrier and pushed the blast towards the Temple. When the barrier went down Inuyashas' father used his demon speed to get inside and get the Shikon Jewel. When he came out he transformed into his full demon form and killed the two demons and then he went after Naraku. But he had fled once Inuyashas' father accidentally destroyed the Temple when he transformed.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Shikon Temple part 2 of 3

By: Jacob Neighbors

"Wow; I wonder why a shard went there when the Temple was destroyed," said Sango. "Well, Hinotsa told me that he had a hidden temple underneath the one above. He called it the Underground Temple." Said Myoga. "Hinotsa trusted me to keep the secret of the Underground Temple safe. When he told me how to find it he told me the entrance was a trapdoor hidden under the stairs. It was a very large temple mind you and it took me a little while to find out which stairs had the trap door under it. There was a lot of stairs on the bottom floor. The shard possibly went in there." "Well," said Inuyasha, "let's hurry up!! We have to get there before Naraku finds it!!"

Now our heroes gathered up their belongings and hurried off. A few hours later they arrived at the Temple sight but there was nothing but a large patch of dirt where the Temple used to be and some pieces of wood sticking out of the ground. "Well Myoga," asked Miroku, "where shall we start digging?" "It should be around here some where. I guess we'll have to look everywhere to find it." Said Myoga. And so they started digging. About an hour after they started Kagome yelled, "Guys come here! I think I found it!" While everyone went to help Kagome Shippo stayed where he was. Huh? What's this? Thought Shippo. Shippo used his Fox Magic to clear away the rest of the rubble and dirt and there was the trap door with a metal ring and a picture of the Shikon Jewel embedded in it. "Sorry guys. I really thought I found it." Said Kagome. "It's not your fault Kagome. There's so much wood here that any one would be confused and think they found it." Said Miroku. "HEY!! Myoga, would this be it?" asked Shippo. Myoga hopped over to Shippo and said, "Well I'll be a monkey demons uncle!! Shippo, my comrade, you found it!!" "Way to go, Shippo!!" said Miroku. Kagome and Sango kissed him while Inuyasha said, "Well, as much as I hate to say it, good job Shippo." "Thanks guys!" said Shippo. He was still blushing from where Kagome and Sango kissed him but he was smiling all the same. "Why don't we have dinner? After that we can get some spare fire wood and get some rest so we can get the shard in the morning. The sun is almost completely set any way." Said Sango.

While Sango was saying this Kagome had already got out all the food she brought and was working on getting the fire started with much difficulty. She forgot to bring matches or a lighter. "Shippo?" called Kagome, "Could you come over here for a sec?" Shippo walked over to Kagome and said, "What's the problem Kagome?" "Could you use your Fox Fire to light the fire please?" "Sure. FOX FIRE!!" And as soon as he said that green flames appeared in his hands and he threw them at the wood they gathered. Every one else went to get some water for the ramen that Kagome brought and to cook some tea. "Myoga, tell me what the defenses are for the Underground Temple." Said Inuyasha. "Well, Master Inuyasha, the only defense that it has is the spell I had Hinotsa place upon me. Only other people and I that I placed the same spell on can enter the Underground Temple." "That's a useful spell Myoga. You'll have to teach me and Kagome that spell," said Miroku.

After the ramen and the tea was cooked Kagome asked, "How many shards are left? I think it's five." "No. Before the shards flew away I counted them and there was two-hundred. This will be shard # 193." Said Inuyasha "We have 192 shards." After all this was said everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome went to sleep. "Kagome?" said Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha?" said Kagome. "You know I love you, right?" "I know. And I love you too." "Then you know that one of us will change what we are once we get the Shikon Jewel, right?" "Right." I decided that I'll use the Jewel to turn in to a human but still able to use the Tetsaiga and the Iron Rever Soul Stealer." "You don't have to do that," said Kagome, "I'll use the Jewel to become a half-demon too. A half-human half-dog demon to be exact." "No. I don't want you to give up your human life. I'll turn in to a human." Then they kissed and went to sleep.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

The Shikon Temple part 3 of 3

By: Jacob Neighbors

When they all woke up Kagome and Sango went to take a bath at the river while the guys tended to camp. After a few minutes they heard the girls scream, "Inuyasha!!HELP!!" Since it was Inuyashas' week to save the girls if they got in trouble he used his demon speed to get to the river to see what was going on. When he got there the two girls were in there underwear running, in circles, away from an ogre demon. "Inuyasha, HELP!!" screamed Sango and Kagome. "Come here my pretties! All I want to do is EAT you!!" said the demon as he laughed evilly. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsaiga from its' sheath and brought it down as he said, "WINDSCAR!!" But it didn't work. "All right; you leave me no choice." Said Inuyasha and he brought down the Tetsaiga for a second time roaring, "BACKLASH WAVE!!" And this time it worked. The demon disintegrated.

As he turned to face Kagome and Sango he said, "Are you two-" But before he could finish he finally realized that the two girls were in their underwear. And, in fear of getting the "sit" treatment, he closed and covered his eyes with his hands and then he asked, "Are you two okay?" "Yeah," said Sango, "we're fine. A little scared though." "You know what? I'm gonna leave." Said Inuyasha. He took a couple of steps towards the left, turned around, walked forward, uncovered his eyes, leaped really hard into a tree, and was knocked out.

"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! It won't work! He won't wake up!!" said an exasperated Sango. "Let me try," said Kagome. Then she bent down and kissed him. After a couple seconds of this Inuyasha woke up. "What happened?" "You leaped into a tree and knocked yourself out," said Kagome. "It was kinda funny!" "Did you guys finish your bath already?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah. You were knocked out for an hour." Said Sango. "Well why don't we go get the shard?" said Inuyasha. So Sango and Kagome gathered their stuff and climbed onto Inuyashas' back to head back to camp. "You guys were gone a long time. What happened?" asked Shippo. "The girls were attacked by an ogre demon; I killed it, leaped headfirst in to a tree and knocked myself out." Said Inuyasha. "Well, since we're all here, allow me to perform the spell. Miroku, could you spare some paper, a brush, and ink?" asked Myoga. "Of course Myoga." Then Miroku handed him what he needed and Myoga wrote the insignia on the paper six times and gave everyone a copy. "Now you will be able to enter the Underground Temple. Follow me." Then Myoga asked Inuyasha to open the door and he allowed Kagome to lead them through the Temple to find the shard while Shippo used his Fox Fire to light some torches so they could see.

When they got to where Kagome lead them they saw a demon, one who could obviously walk through barriers with ease but couldn't get out once he was inside. "Kagome," said Inuyasha, "get ready to shoot one of your arrows; Miroku, get ready to use your Wind Tunnel on any falling stones that could crush us; Sango, your Hiraikotsu; Shippo, your Heart Scar. On the count of three. 1…2…3…NOW!! WINDSCAR!!" "HEART SCAR!!" "HIRAOKOTSU!!" "SACRED ARROW" When their attacks hit the demon was still standing but didn't attack. "Okay. This time I attack alone with the Red Tetsaiga and the Backlash Wave. 1…2…3… RED TETSAIGA!! BACKLASH WAVE!!" roared Inuyasha. When the dust cleared the demon had disintegrated and the shard was lying on the floor. "Finally! Now only seven more shards to go." Said Shippo happily. "Good! Now let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," said Kagome. Now our heroes left the Temple and headed towards the next village to stay at an inn, get a bath, and some food.

The End


End file.
